Flawed Design
by Lullyra
Summary: C'est au creux des plus brillantes constellations que Loki est témoin de la naissance de l'humanité. Puis il passe de témoin à acteur des évènements, et aux contacts d'humains, de mutants, et des autres dieux, il grandit, souffre, et aime.
1. Blabla

**Blabla de l'auteur**

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, ou une quelconque rétribution. Tout ce que je quémande, ce sont des reviews histoire de voir ce que ma fic vaut. Bref, rendons à César ce qui est à César, certains personnages appartiennent à Marvel, d'autres sont issus de la mythologie.

Rating : T

Pairing : Magneki, Loki/Sigyn, Clint/Loki, Clintasha… sur fond de Thorki. Ça dépend ce que vous considérez comme amour ou amitié ou truc-qui-y-ressemble-mais-en-même-temps-c'est-pas-ça. Dans un sens, pairing au choix. Vous interprétez comme vous voulez.

Genre : Arf, là aussi c'est dur à dire. Ça passe par pas mal de genres je crois : Romance, amitié, angst, drame… ça dépend du chapitre.

Blabla explicatif de l'auteur _(pour une fois que c'est pas du blabla inutile) _:

Un projet ambitieux cette fois. J'ai jamais écrit autant dans une fic. Dans les grandes lignes, ça va être un crossover qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de mois, et qui suit l'histoire de Loki depuis la création du monde à… ben vous verrez bien.

Au cours de ce récit, Loki sera amené à rencontrer des personnages des films Thor et Avengers, mais aussi des X-Men. Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne prends en compte que X-Men First Class. J'ai mis cette fic dans la rubrique Avengers parce qu'il n'y a pas encore de partie Thor/Avengers/X-Men/Mythologie. J'espère que ça ne gène pas trop.

Pour les personnages qui apparaîtront, pêle-mêle je peux vous citer Loki et Thor, mais aussi Tony, Erik, Charles, Raven, Sigyn (vous verrez bien si vous ne la connaissez pas), etc...

Je précise également qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître l'histoire des dieux nordiques pour comprendre, tout est raconté au fur et à mesure. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout soit cohérent avec les 3 films et la mythologie nordique, notamment du point de vu chronologique.

Voilà voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à vous donner envie de jeter un coup d'œil à cette fic.

Si vous êtes déjà un de mes lecteurs, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouvez pour cette nouvelle aventure. Si vous êtes nouveau lecteur, je suis ravie que vous vous intéressiez à ce que je fais. Ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Oh et je sais pas si ça peut être utile, mais la taille des chapitres est assez aléatoire. Des fois c'est long, et des fois c'est court. Et je précise aussi que je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice. Désolé des désagréments occasionnés.

Et je tiens à ajouter que j'ai déjà écrit 7 chapitres, la publication devrait être assez régulière.

Oh et puis le prologue est au chapitre suivant parce que ça fait beaucoup de texte d'un coup là.

Dans tous les cas, n'oublier pas qu'une review ne vous coûte que quelques minutes alors que pour un écrit comme ça il faut plusieurs mois (je suis lente) de boulot. Pis si vous avez une question, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.

Sans plus attendre, j'arrête de blablater, et bonne lecture :D


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

* * *

Partie 1 : Frigga

« Maman, pourquoi les gens me regardent comme ça ? »

Frigga ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle hésite, regarde tristement son fils. Ce dernier fixe le sol devant lui, assis au côté de la reine. Il a peur, il est confus. Frigga le sent. Elle pose la tête du tout jeune dieu sur son épaule, et caresse ses cheveux noirs. Puis elle essaye de sourire de la façon la plus douce possible.

« Tu es unique. »

Elle ne nie pas. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Loki n'est pas idiot. Justement. Il laisse sa mère caresser ses cheveux. Ça lui fait du bien. C'est agréable.

« C'est mal ? »

Pincement au cœur. Des deux peut-être. Frigga essaye de garder son sourire. Elle n'est pas aveugle. Elle sait que ça doit être dur pour Loki.

« Non voyons. »

Aucun soupir rassuré. Ça ne suffit pas.

« Alors pourquoi les gens me regardent comme ça ? »

Des regards effrayés, des regards haineux, des regards méprisants… Ça fait un moment qu'il les a remarqués. Il les a compris plus récemment. Frigga ferme les yeux.

« Ne t'occupes pas des autres. Tu es unique, tu peux être meilleur que tous. C'est un don que tu as. »

Son esprit. Sa magie. Sa différence. Il les voit comme une malédiction. Comment considérer ça comme un don alors que ça l'éloigne des autres ?

« Vraiment ? »

Il veut être rassuré. Et Frigga voudrait y arriver.

« Oui Loki, et rappelle toi que tu n'es jamais seul. Quoi qu'il advienne, tu n'es jamais seul. »

Loki ferme les yeux à son tour. Il pense à Thor.

Il sourit.

Tant que Thor sera avec lui, tout ira bien.

oOooOo

Partie 2 : Odin

« Seul l'un de vous pourra accéder au trône, mais vous êtes tous les deux nés pour être roi. »

Loki a beau retourner cette phrase dans sa tête, il ne voit pas ce qu'Odin voulait dire. C'est Thor qui allait devenir roi. Lui n'est que le petit frère.

Et soudain tout lui parait vide, grand et effrayant.

S'il ne devient pas roi, à quoi rime son existence ? Surtout s'il était né pour l'être.

Pourquoi naître pour un destin impossible ?

Il faut qu'il sache.

Odin doit savoir, il doit lui demander.

« - Père, à quoi je sers ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si Thor et moi sommes tous deux nés pour être roi, mais que seul Thor le devient, à quoi je sers moi ? »

Odin regarde son fils cadet, perplexe. Que doit-il répondre à ça ? Il n'avait pas eu de discussion seul à seul avec Loki depuis des lustres, mais il se doute bien qu'un jour il devra assumer ses actes. Il espère juste éloigner le plus possible ce jour dans le futur.

« Tu es autant mon fils que Thor. »

Ça fait mal de mentir à un enfant. Odin se demande quand il finirait par jeter sa conscience aux orties pour de bon.

Loki le regarde, et le père de toute chose peut voir la crainte, le doute, et toutes les questions silencieuses dans les yeux de l'enfant.

« - Mais on ne peut pas être roi tous les deux…

- C'est comme ça. »

Loki est perplexe. Après tout, pourquoi se plier à des règles si elles gênaient les seuls concernés ? Il se demande où serait le problème à ce que Thor et lui règne côte à côte.

Tout lui parait alors simple.

« - Mais Thor sera meilleur roi si je suis avec lui. On est plus fort ensemble. »

Odin regarde son fils adoptif avec étonnement. Asgard avait toujours eu un roi et une reine. Deux rois pour régner ensemble semblent étranges pour le vieux dieu. Et il ne peut se résoudre à laisser un jotun sur le trône.

« - Thor devra régner avec une reine Loki. »

Loki réfléchit un instant.

« - Donc si j'étais une femme ça marcherait ? »

« Non. Tu es un jotun, c'est ça le problème. », pense Odin.

« - Non, Thor est ton frère. »

Loki le regarde sans comprendre. Oui, Thor est son frère. Et dans l'esprit du jeune dieu, il était et serait toujours la personne la plus proche de lui grâce à ce lien entre eux. Pour Loki, il est normal d'aimer son frère plus que n'importe qui au monde. Il n'a personne d'autre après tout.

Odin commence à s'en rendre compte.

Il doit tuer l'idée dans l'œuf.

Les séparer.

« Tu es trop vieux pour toujours rester avec ton frère. Plus tard, Thor aura une reine qu'il aimera et qui gouvernera avec lui. Et toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras plus que Thor. »

Loki ouvre grand les yeux. Ça fait mal, et en même temps ça lui semble impossible. Aimer quelqu'un plus que Thor, c'est presque une blague. Si ce n'était pas une si mauvaise blague d'ailleurs, il serait déjà en train de rire.

Mais Odin semble sérieux.

Loki a peur. Il commence à comprendre.

« Thor et moi, c'est pas bien ? »

Odin soupire.

« - Oui Loki, ce n'est pas bien. »

oOooOo

Partie 3 : Thor

Loki repense à ce que ses parents lui ont dit. Il essaye d'assimiler. Les gens ne l'aiment pas, les gens le craignent, il est différent de tous. La seule personne qu'il aime est inaccessible, parce que c'est son frère. Et aimer son frère, c'est mal. Donc il est seul.

Ça fait mal.

Asgard, pour la première fois, lui parait vraiment comme une terre étrangère ou il n'est pas à sa place.

Il se sent étouffer.

Cette chambre, ces murs, tout lui semble étrange, et ça lui fait peur.

Thor n'est pas là.

Il se sent pris de vertige.

Il ne peut pas demander à Thor de l'aider, il est seul, avec cet amour qu'il se doit d'enfermer tout au fond de son cœur d'enfant.

* * *

Alors, ça donne quoi pour un début ? :)


	3. Chapter 1 : Loki

**Chapitre 1 : Loki**

Note de l'auteur : Les choses se mettent en place doucement, ce chapitre est centré mythologie. Je l'aime moins que les autres.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui sont fantastiques, je post ça en vitesse et je répond à tout le monde dès que j'ai le temps *pas taper*

J'ai l'impression que Sky est un ange gardien.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Et les enfants de Bor créèrent l'humanité. Avec deux troncs d'arbres, ils façonnèrent Ask et Embla, respectivement le premier homme et la première femme. Vili leur offrit l'intelligence, qui fit d'eux les créatures dominantes sur Midgar. Vé leur donna les sens, qui firent d'eux des êtres sensibles. Et Odin, tout simplement, leur insuffla la vie.

C'est précisément à ce moment là que Loki commence à fuir Asgard.

En la présence de Midgar, il se trouve un nouveau monde où les gens le craignent autant qu'ils le respectent (un lien de cause à effet s'établissant entre ces deux états).

En aucun cas on le méprise.

Il suit avec intérêt l'évolution de l'espèce humaine. Il a de grands espoirs pour ces créatures qui lui paraissent si différentes des Ases. En effet, leur vie est si courte qu'il serait idiot de la gâcher dans de vains combats. Dans l'ombre il les chérit.

Mais viennent les guerres, les meurtres, la barbarie, la violence… Ce n'est pas ce que souhaite Loki. On lui demande alors d'être fort, d'être un guerrier, parce que c'est ce que sont les dieux. C'est l'image qu'ils doivent donner aux hommes.

Comme Thor.

Mais il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas. Là encore, l'harmonie fascinante qui s'était créé est détruit par ce côté bestial qui grandit chez les hommes. Et les dieux se complaisent dans tous ces combats auquel ils participent.

Tout n'est que chaos.

Loki perd foi en Midgar. Il ment, trompe, lui-même se vautre dans des ruses viles qui vont jusqu'à la cruauté. Vous avez dit dieu du mal ?

Il n'ose plus parler à Frigga et chercher du réconfort dans ses bras comme quand il était enfant. Il commence à se détester mais c'est une spirale infernale et il tombe. C'est tellement plus simple de tout laisser aller. Il donne à ceux qui le craignaient et le détestaient un vrai motif de peur et de haine. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. » se dit-il dans un sourire sans joie. On murmure d'autant plus sur son passage.

Les vagues de haine deviennent tempêtes dans les esprits, mais il reste le fils d'Odin. Qui oserait contrarier le père de toute chose ?

Pourtant même Odin s'éloigne de Loki encore plus. C'est de Thor qu'il est fier, pas de Loki.

Et Thor devient de plus en plus un simple… frère. Il n'y a plus ce lien intense entre eux qui dépassait un simple amour familial. Ce lien n'existe plus depuis qu'Odin l'a minutieusement détruit en les séparant. Doucement, vicieusement. Lui-même ne parvint pas complètement à se persuader que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Loki, qu'on appelle avec un mépris à peine masqué dieu des mensonges finit par ne plus sourire qu'à Thor. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit faible, surtout Thor.

Loki se retrouve alors avec un enfant, Vali, et aucun des autres dieux ne peut dire comment il l'a eut. Une autre histoire. Puisque sa famille l'a laissé de côté, il créé la sienne. Et il rencontre Sigyn.

Douce et tendre déesse, éperdument amoureuse du dieu. Somme toute assez banale, mais personne n'avait manifesté autant d'affection pour Loki. Il l'épouse. Pas qu'il en soit lui-même amoureux, elle a plus l'allure d'une amie très proche à ses yeux. Elle s'en contente. Elle lui donne un fils, Narfi.

Loki semble alors heureux. Vraiment. Il a enfin une famille. Et quand bien même les autres dieux ne les voient pas d'un bon œil, il n'en a cure. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il espère que tout ira bien. Il y croit fermement.

Frigga est heureuse pour son fils, mais en mère elle le connaît. Elle sait comment ça va se finir. Car Loki est jeune, trop jeune pour créer sa propre famille. Il ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il n'est plus intouchable. Il continue ses manipulations, les autres Ases ne changent pas d'opinion sur lui. Mais maintenant, ils peuvent l'atteindre.

A travers sa famille.

Il ne sait pas qui précisément changea Vali en loup pour égorger Narfi.

Il sait juste que seul un dieu, même mineur, en a le pouvoir.

Sa famille est détruite une première fois et il est impuissant. Odin, Thor et Frigga le soutiennent, mais ne parviennent pas à trouver le responsable.

Il pleure, terrassé par la douleur, et Sigyn part, elle aussi désespérée. Il n'a même pas la force de la retenir.

Mais les dieux sont immortels, alors il vit, et doit passer à autre chose. C'est une autre malédiction, mais ça au moins il n'est pas le seul à un être touché.

Alors il rencontre la géante Angrboda, et de leur union naissent le loup Fenrir, le serpent Jörmungand et Hela, une fille à moitié cadavre.

Mais le sort s'acharnant sur le dieu de la malice, une prophétie raconte que ses enfants déclencheront la fin du monde, Ragnarök. Un fait complètement impensable pour Loki. Ses enfants sont bons. Mais accorde foi aux paroles du dieu des mensonges ? Il a beau promettre qu'il ne s'en serra rien, Odin les exile un à un. Fenrir est enchaîné pour l'éternité, Jörgmungand est jeté à la mer et Hela dans le monde des morts où elle devient la gardienne.

A chaque fois qu'on le sépare d'un de ses enfants, c'est un nouveau coup de couteau qu'on fait dans le cœur de Loki. Et Frigga, elle-même mère, le voit bien. Elle essaye de l'aider, d'adoucir le jugement d'Odin.

Rien n'y fait, la sécurité des mondes primes sur la vie d'un simple dieu.

Odin préfère sacrifier son fils plutôt que son royaume, et ledit fils s'en rend compte et c'est comme une claque, ça lui fait horriblement mal quand il réalise à quel point il est insignifiant.

Et même Frigga, d'une façon ou d'une autre, finit par abandonner. Après tout, où était-elle quand Loki suppliait à genou Odin de lui laisser son dernier fils, le cheval Sleipnir ?

Les autres Ases trouvèrent un autre surnom au dieu. Le père des Monstres.

Un surnom qui évolue peu à peu, et bientôt on murmure simplement sur son passage : « monstre ».

Il se sent plus seul que jamais.

Mais il faut faire bonne figure, c'est ce qu'on exige de lui. Alors il fait comme si ça ne le touche plus.

Et ça fait horriblement mal.

Chaque sourire semble lui être taillé au couteau.

Mais ça marche. Il se fait même accepter dans le groupe d'amis de Thor. Après tout ce dernier est candide et s'imagine que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou plutôt, il refuse de voir quelque chose auquel il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'est pas question de jouer des muscles, lui aussi est perdu mais préfère se voiler naïvement la face.

Tout n'est plus que non-dits qui font mal.

Et Loki se dégoutte lui-même, chaque nuit les visages de ses enfants chéris le hantent. Ils se disent abandonnés. Il finit lui-même par se convaincre que c'est ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

Loki a alors des millénaires de souffrance derrière lui quand il recommence à s'enfuir sur Midgar…


End file.
